<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Up by Quinnoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936070">Catching Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid'>Quinnoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mostly Canon Compliant, episode 182 spoilers, idk i'm just soft about this moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible, mostly comfort version of Cel's chat with Yuko from 182.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu &amp; Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Yuko (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you go slowly and then you accelerate, would that- Would that mean more? Or if you manage to-"  The smell of salt and old wood surrounds Cel, and they gasp, swiveling on their heel to peer into the trees. “Yuko? Yuko?”</p>
<p>Distantly Cel can hear the rest of the party coming to a stop, can feel someone, probably Azu, setting a hand on their shoulder. Someone murmurs something, but Cel’s heart is pounding so loudly in their ears. They search desperately for a shadow or outline, but the Garden is still, mockingly so. “Yuko..” His smell seems to settle on their shoulders, like he’s stretched up on his toes to wrap an arm around them. Cel closes their eyes and takes a steadying breath. In for four, hold for eight, out for four. They could see his kind eyes, the soft smile he reserved for Cel and the boys. They could almost hear laughter, a bedtime story, a song hummed only slightly offkey.</p>
<p>The hand on Cel’s shoulder tightens, and they open their eyes and smile sadly. Yuko hasn’t appeared, and the woods haven’t changed, but his smell is still strong. They take another breath, trying to memorize every molecule.</p>
<p>“I’ve got stuff to do, but, y’know, if you’ve got a moment.. it’d be.. it’d be good to say hi.” Cel murmurs. Absentmindedly, they grab the hand on their shoulder and squeeze it gently. It’s Azu’s hand, of course, and she squeezes back. “The boys are doing okay. I think.”</p>
<p>When nothing changes, Cel sighs. It doesn’t really surprise them. The Garden’s sick after all, and maybe he can’t really be here because of that. It’s disappointing, of course, but they really don’t have time to wait. Not right now. Cel turns back around to see everyone waiting for them. Wilde and Sumutnyerl are smiling softly, which they take as a good sign. Azu is shaking her head at Zolf, who’s already got another line of rope prepared, and Hamid is wringing his hands. Skraak looks suspicious, but when they make eye contact, he nods once.</p>
<p>As if nothing happened, Sumutnyerl turns and starts leading them deeper into the forest. Cel’s too distracted to really pay attention to where they’re walking, nor how Azu gently redirects them when they start to veer off from the group.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you.” They whisper. Yuko’s scent stirs slightly, seeming to ruffle their hair even though there isn’t a breeze. “It’s funny, y’know? I found your jacket in my Bag of Holding the other day and it- it still kinda smells like you. Not like.. not like it used to, not like this, but it’s nice knowing you’re still here. Oh, and Kai, he sent me a letter before I left. He was stuck around the Pacific Islands because of those storms I told you about, but we fixed that so maybe he can start travelling again. He mentioned that Ro had found someone, and I think this time he might actually settle down. It sounds like he's a really nice guy.”</p>
<p>Cel isn’t quite certain how a smell can feel happier, but they know Yuko is. "Kai mentioned trying to get back over to Japan once the storms settled and dragging Ro with him. Maybe I can bring them here? I think they'd like to talk to you too." They're quiet for a while. “And uhm. I might have found someone too? It’s new, too new to say for certain but.. he’s very good. And he’s a sailor. I think it’s safe to say I have a type.”</p>
<p>Cel chuckles, and sighs. “I’ll fix this. <em>We’ll</em> fix this." They gesture at their friends and the trees around them. Yuko doesn't answer in any way they notice. "And then maybe the Ursans will let me come back and visit you? I have so much more to tell you about. I’ve made some new friends, and I think you’d like them. Sassraa, she-”</p>
<p>An icy wind tears through Cel’s coat and whips away any trace of Yuko in an instant. They stumble to a halt, barely avoiding slamming into Wilde. A familiar cold ache settles in their chest, but they push it aside and take in their surroundings for the first time in a while. The woods seem a bit dimmer, a bit less <em>mystical</em>. Cel takes note of a few brittle, decaying flower petals that are mixed in with the ashen roots, the faint smell of rot underneath the sweetness that had clung to their nose since they’d set foot in the Garden, the expressions on their friends’ faces as they also look around warily. Sumutnyerl looks concerned, and Cel notices Azu is gripping the handle of her axe tightly. They pat her armored shoulder gently, and she grabs their hand in a vice grip.</p>
<p>Cel gives her as confident of a smile as they dare and squeezes back. “We’ve got this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>